Breaking Day
by DaysOfTheNight
Summary: Caroline wished for fantasies to come true. She wanted the universe of 'Twilight' to be hers. Most of all, she wanted her own Edward. But she gets more then she bargained for...


**A/N: Okay, this idea came to me after watching that movie "Pleasantville"...lol. And, why is DaysOfTheNight making yet **_**another**_** multi-chapter fic, you ask? Because I...hehe...no more fics until the others are done, I promise! ' Enjoy the story! Oh, there is definately going to be some OOCness...I don't know these characters as well as I know Hellsing, ya know. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of it's characters. That honor goes to the talented Stephanie Meyer. I do, however, own Caroline Parker. XD**

_Breaking Day_

_Chapter One..._

_"Look," I said. "I love you more than everything else in the world combined. Isn't that enough?"_

_"Yes, it's enough," he answered, smiling. "Enough for forever."_

_And he leaned down to press his cold lips once more to my throat._

Caroline stared at page 498 of _Twilight_ for a good deal of minutes. Those last few pages always caught her every single time she read them. Why was she so compelled to read Stephanie Meyer's masterpiece over and over? She supposed she was infatuated with the idea of eternal love.

Caroline slumped against her pillow, slowly shutting her book and tracing the silver letters that spelled the title on the front. A sigh escaped her lungs. Why couldn't life be like in the books? Why can't vampires like the Cullens exsist? Why couldn't everyone find love like Edward and Bella had? It made her so...well..._jealous_ of a fictional character. She was officially jealous of Isabella Swan.

"Don't be stupid, Car." Caroline muttered to herself as she slipped under the covers on her bed. She reached out and turned off her small end table lamp, then curled into a ball. Her arms hugged _Twilight_ to her chest tenderly, and she closed her eyes.

"Maybe I'll find my Edward one day." Caroline whispered to herself, tone dead in hope. "Better yet," she smirked half-heartedly. "I'll find Edward himself. And then I can be happy for once..."

A lone tear fell from a sleeping eye and wet the pages of _Twilight._ The salty liquid spread across the pages, and then a soft glimmer surrounded the book, dancing up Caroline's arm and catching in her hair. Then it slowly faded, as did the form of Caroline Parker.

OoO

The first thing Caroline noticed was that sunlight was not playing on her skin as she awoke.

She stretched her legs, curling her toes and placing her arms above her head to stretch those out as well, letting _Twilight _tumble silently beside her. After a groan and yawn following after, soft grey eyes opened sleepily. Caroline snapped her eye lids back together as they stung tiredly, but then gasped and instantly sat up, scooting backward toward the head board and glancing around the room. Not _her_ bedroom, someone else's bedroom.

This bedroom did not have lavender walls or cream colored carpet like Caroline had been expecting to see. Light blue enclosed her and smooth looking wooden floor was beneath her. A computer desk sat infront of the far wall and a rocking chair stood in the lefthand corner near the window with old lace curtains. It was all so foregin to her, that a scream threatened to rise. She opened her mouth to do just that, sucking in air to enhance the volume when a light knock hit the door and froze her.

"Bells? Bella, honey? You awake?"

Caroline felt as someone had just kicked her in the gut and knocked the wind out of her. Bella? _Bella?!_ She made a stangled gasp in growing terror.

"Bells, what's wrong? Are you alright?!" The voice was gruff and worried. "Do you need me to come in? Bella, _answer me!_"

It was then that Caroline realized that the concerned voice on the other side of the door could only be one person. The only person who called a girl named Bella by the endearment of 'Bells'. Charlie Swan, cheif of police to the good people of Forks, Washington was talking to her. Yeah, talking to her, and mistaking her for his daughter.

"...erm..." Caroline tried to find words, but could not seem to grasp at anything that would sound half way decent to say in this situation. Oh, wait, she could think of some words, but they were mighty inappropriate.

"I'm coming in there, Bella..." The gold colored knob of the door began to turn and clicked as it circled. To put it simply, Caroline panicked.

"N-no! No, don't come in! I-...I'm...um..." Caroline shifted out of the bed that now felt strange under her, and opened the closed next to her, picking through clothes quickly and making sure to clang the plastic hangers together. "I-I'm getting dressed!"

"...oh." Awkward tension seemed to seep into the room through the crack under the door, but Charlie broke the silence after a few moments. "Ahem, well...I'm goin' to work. See ya tonight." Heavy footsteps grew faint as Charlie Swan walked away. Caroline, who had frozen once again, waited for the sound of the light slam and the click of the front door locking before grabbing up the pillow that'd she'd slept on and screaming into it. She yelled curses that'd make a limey blush and just kept on going until her throat felt raw.

"I don't _believe _this!" Caroline said to herself as she threw the cushion down, took a few deep breaths, and then tensed. A smile began to spread across her lips. "I don't _BELIEVE THIS!_" She squealed in a much happier tone and then proceeded to jump up and down in sheer glee. If she was in Bella Swan's room (she'd recognized it after a few minutes), and Charlie thought she was Bella, even after hearing her voice, then-...then-...

Then this was the best dream Caroline had ever had.

The now rather hyper girl ran her fingers through long brunette locks and twirled back over to closet, going through the clothes again and paying more attention to them this time. She thumbed through them until she found what she was looking for, and then stripped herself of her pajama shorts and tank top. Caroline shoved on the outfit she had grabbed eagerly and then stood infront of the full length mirror on the back of the door, and giggled, hands covering her mouth.

She wore the blue blouse Bella wore and Edward complimented her in and a nice pair of dark blue jeans. It acutally did flatter her, and she spun once. Laughing like a little girl on Christmas. When Caroline faced the mirror again, however, someone was behind her. A very certain someone with messy copper hair that hung over golden eyes. A marble stone chest pressed against her back as strong, cool arms wrapped around her waist from behind. Caroline gasped audibly, eyes growing wide as her body tensed till she was as straight as a board. In her periphial vision, she caught the yellowing lace curtains billowing in a soft breeze. The certain someone had climbed in through the window. _'Oh...my...'_

"Are you blushing? I haven't done anything to make you blush like that...yet." The musical voice whispered in Caroline's ear as hands grabbed her shoulders and gentlely turned her around to come face to face with Edward Cullen. He was more beautiful then anything she might have ever seen, and she was rendered speechless.

Before she could compose herself, cold lips pressed to her warm ones.


End file.
